


The Sun and Moon Folklore

by wildheartly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Folklore, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Katara Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartly/pseuds/wildheartly
Summary: The story of Zuko and Katara through Folklore (Taylor Swift) songs.1: Illicit Affairs - “We can’t keep doing this, Zuko.” She whispered carefully as if the words were too dangerous to say out loud. And perhaps they were. “What Aang said today, it’s true. We’ve been fooling ourselves.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Sun and Moon Folklore

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!

She heard his footsteps before she saw his shadow. It loomed just beside her, and for a small moment, just before he moved to stand by her side, their shadows intertwined. For a second she thought she saw him open his mouth to say something - maybe it was about their shadows, maybe he was going to mention what had happened earlier - but no words came.

The silence was eating her alive. 

“We can’t keep doing this, Zuko.” She whispered carefully as if the words were too dangerous to say out loud. And perhaps they were. “What Aang said today, it’s true. We’ve been fooling ourselves.”

Zuko kept his eyes glued to the horizon in front of them. Amber Island used to be his favourite place, almost every good memory from his childhood had something to do with it. Those memories became nightmares once his mother disappeared. Every corridor reminded him of her, of his once naive sister and of his once-happy family.

The time he was spending there with his friends was just starting to change the way he saw the Island. In special, the moments he was with _her_ were the ones that made him think that maybe that place could be home to good memories again.

He knew for sure that Amber Island would always be a haunted place after that night.

“I- I can change things. After this is over, when I or my uncle become fire lord, I can make sure we can be together.” He said, still not taking his eyes off of the place where the sun meets the sea.

“You know it doesn’t work that way. There will be so many things to do, besides, your people would never accept-”

“They will love you, Katara.” He interrupted her, “They will. I will find a way to-.”

Katara’s sobs stopped him from finishing his sentence. He turned around to find her shaking her head as if it would stop the tears from falling. 

“Stop! Just stop, okay?!” Her tears came in full force now, ugly sobs mixing into her voice, “Did you see the look on their faces when they found out? Even Aang - Aang! The most hopeful boy in the world - knows we don’t stand a chance.” She screamed “They were all pitying us. Even they know we won’t - can’t - have a happy ending.”

Zuko stepped closer to Katara, his hands traced her cheekbones, drying old tears that were soon replaced by new ones. When he finally gathered her in his arms, she could feel his tears own wetting her neck.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“That’s the thing about illicit affairs, Zuko” She whispered, squeezing him tightly. (Maybe, if she pressed him close enough, she wouldn’t have to let go.) "They are bound to end in tragedy, and we can’t lose something that we always knew would come to an end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
